Hide and Seek
by Jada Flame
Summary: PG for mentions of people in pieces. Ryou plays hide and seek (sort of) and Bakura explains stuff. Slightly angsty, but only if you look at it from Ryou's POV.


Eeep. ::checks time:: This took me over an hour to write. It was an hour that is way too late for me to be up (technically, it's too early). So I'll give you the disclaimer thingie and be on my way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hide and Seek by Jada Flame  
  
Pairing: implied B/R, nothing explicit  
  
Notes: POV thingie heavily influenced by any and all of Edmondia Dantes' work, but most especially "Breakfast!". Which probably explains why Bakura sounds a bit like Yami no Malik.  
  
Slightly AU, slightly in the future (a future in which Bakura has defeated Yami no Yuugi).  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikaaaaaari-kun.  
  
Where are you? It's not very nice for you to ignore your yami.  
  
.  
  
Hikari-kun! You were hiding from me? Well, I found you now. Silly hikari, you know you can't win when you play hide-and-seek with me. I always find you! Silly silly hikari. I always find you and I always win! I won again now, so I get to say what happens next, and I say you need to go back to your room now, hikari-kun. Dangerous things in the halls; no place for hikari-kun.  
  
.  
  
.Are we playing again? You ran away, hikari-kun, are you going to hide again so I can find you? This time when I find you I'm carrying you back. Can't have you running around in the halls at night, nonono, too many things that would hurt you are out at night. I'll pick you up and take you back to your room where it's safe. Nice bright room for hikari-kun! So much light to keep away the monsters!  
  
.Why does hikari-kun run? I see you running, hikari-kun, why are you running? Does hikari think I am a monster? No, not a big, scary monster! Yami is here to protect hikari-kun from monsters! Silly hikari!  
  
Yami always protects you, hikari! No need to run!  
  
.Remember the bullies? Nasty bullies kept coming after you, so what did yami do? I tucked you away all safe and sound in your room and took your body and put myself in it to protect your room hanging all sparkly around our neck. And the bullies came again and tried to take you away, hikari! So what did I do? I took our body and our room and our power and punished them. See what happens when people try to hurt you, hikari-kun? Yami takes them and makes them into little pieces in the pictures on the news and everyone sees them and stays away from our house with us and our rooms in it and then hikari-kun is safe. All safe and wrapped up in the light in his room with me in our body protecting it. Nothing nothing nothing can get at hikari-kun all safe wrapped up in his room-light!  
  
.Hikari-kun is still hiding? Why won't you come out? If you come out, I'll find you and wrap you up safe in my arms and your room-light and you won't have to worry anymore.  
  
Yami even keeps you safe from other yamis! Pharaoh always tries to hurt us, but hikari-kun is safe-snuggled away, so pharaoh only gets at yami. Silly pharaoh! Silly pharaoh and pharaoh's hikari and pharaoh's hikari's friends. They wanted to take you away from me where I couldn't protect you. Nonono! I can't let that happen, because who would protect you? No one! They would have left you out in your body on the street where anybody could have hurt you and you would have felt it, not like when I'm in your body and I make it so none of the hurt ever gets to you in your room-light. You're far too pretty to have to feel pain.  
  
There you are, hikari-kun! I know where you're running now! It's a dead end, hikari! I'll get you now! If you really don't want to go back to the room-light, we can stay out here. I'll protect you from anything in the halls that might get you. At least the halls are safer now that pharaoh doesn't bother us anymore.  
  
Remember when I protected you from the pharaoh? We were playing in a yami no game and I put all of them into cards and I put you in a card too because the pharaoh could come into our room and take you out of your room- light and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it because pharaoh is stronger in a one-on-one fight. But I'm smarter, so I put you in a card and played you out so you could take over the pharaoh's hikari's body. The pharaoh never hurts his hikari, he tries to keep him safe but he can't because he's worse at it than me. I always keep my hikari safe! I put my hikari in pharaoh-hikari's body so you could get rid of pharaoh hikari's friends and not have pharaoh hurt you because you were in pharaoh-hikari's body. Then I could have gotten rid of pharaoh-hikari and then pharaoh, because pharaoh is nothing without pharaoh's hikari. But he was faster and put you back in your body and sent me away to where I couldn't protect you. But I got back and protected you from Crawford and then yami took Crawford's eye so Crawford couldn't hurt hikari anymore. See how well yami protects hikari?  
  
Now you're safe, hikari. This is much safer then all those halls, don't you think so? You've got a nice sturdy wall on this side and a nice sturdy wall on this side and me on this side and all around are nice safe things and pharaoh won't ever bother us again because he can't from the yami no kuni[1] that I sent him to. And he can't come back because his hikari can't come back from the places I sent his pieces to so we're all safe now.  
  
.Hikari? Why are you crying? Did something scare you out here in the halls? I didn't keep you safe from it, did I? I'm sorry, hikari, really I am.  
  
.shhh, don't cry, don't cry, it's all right now, yami's got you folded all nice and safe in his arms now.  
  
.All better, hikari? Come on, hikari, let's go back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Literally translated, 'land of dark'. But you knew that already, didn't you. (I have no idea what the Shadow Realm is actually referred to as in the Japanese anime. If someone could inform me, I would much appreciate it. Thank you.)  
  
Reviews are appreciated muchly. Thank you for reading. ::bows:: 


End file.
